Many electronic devices, in particular devices comprising displays or screens, contain light sensors that can be used to determine an actual state of the lighting environment. In this way, it becomes possible to adjust settings of the device automatically for adapting for example the backlighting intensity of the display or screen to various conditions of the lighting environment.
Light sensors utilized currently in electronic devices comprise for example photodiodes that may be equipped with color filters. Such color filters may for example consist of an amorphous composite of pigments or dyes that are encapsulated in a host material of some thickness. The pigment or dye particles feature for example characteristic absorption coefficients which vary with the wavelength of light.
In some applications, the accuracy of measurements performed by means of the light sensor plays an important role.